The present invention pertains generally to a liquid sample collection device for use in the process of zonal centrifugation. The device captures liquid sample that may spill or leak during the process of loading or unloading liquid sample while the rotor is spinning. This prevents the leaked liquid sample from coming into contact with sensitive components inside the centrifuge chamber, thereby protecting the centrifuge from damage.
In the process of zonal centrifugation, the centrifuge rotor is loaded and unloaded with liquid sample while the rotor is spinning. During the loading and unloading of liquid sample, it is difficult to maintain a complete, tight seal between the spinning rotor and the stationary sample-loading apparatus. Consequently, some of the liquid sample may leak into the centrifuge chamber during the loading or unloading of the zonal rotor. The centrifugal force of the spinning rotor tends to propel this leaked liquid outward towards the wall of the centrifuge chamber. This leaked liquid may then flow down the wall of the centrifuge and settle on the bottom of the centrifuge chamber where it may come into contact with sensitive electronic or mechanical components of the centrifuge causing damage to the centrifuge.
It is therefore desirable to prevent damage to a centrifuge caused by exposure to liquid sample that leaks into the centrifuge chamber during the loading and unloading of a rotor during zonal centrifugation. The present invention provides a liquid sample collection device that captures this leaked liquid, thereby preventing damage to the centrifuge.